Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya is a constitutional monarchy comprising fify-five inhabited worlds in eleven sectors. The state is located in the southern sector of known space, where it is bordered by the Shinra Republic and United Nations of Earth and Nova Terra to the north, the Byzantine Imperium to the east, and the Pfhor Empire to the south. Founded by refugees from Earth and Nova Terra in the aftermath of the Great Upheaval and the Diaspora, the Holy Empire has slowly yet surely expanded southwards from its heartland in the Kansai Sector, consuming numerous lesser polities in its path and turning their resources towards the greater goal of spreading the gospel of its patron goddess. Largely due to these conquests, the modern-day Holy Empire is a truly expansive state in terms of territory, species, and culture. History Politics and Government The Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya is a constitutional monarchy led by none other than Haruhi Suzumiya herself. As Empress, Haruhi is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces, has the ability to veto legislation, and appoints both the Supreme Court and her Cabinet (among a great many other powers). While she holds nigh-unlimited power, most of the Holy Empire's daily affairs are run by the numerous agencies that comprise her Cabinet. The Holy Empire's legislative organ is a bicameral Congress, divided into a National Assembly (proportional representation) and a Senate (equal representation). The Holy Imperial Congress creates federal law, sets the national budget, has the ability to declare war, and holds the power of impeachment, by which it can remove any member of government (except for Empress Haruhi, of course). Elections of both Assembly members and Senators are held every four years. Judicial power in the Holy Empire is held by the Supreme Court and various other lower courts. Their primary duty is simply to interpret the laws, overturning any deemed to be unconstitutional (although the Empress can simply push a law through if she really wants to) and prosecuting those in violation of them. Astrography The Core The core sectors comprise the oldest, most densely populated, and most politically influential segment of the Holy Empire. The original five founding colonies are located in the core, as well as the planets of the Reach Sector. The central government of the Holy Empire and the majority of its industries are also concentrated in the core. If anything of importance occurs within the Holy Empire, it would be reasonable to assume that it has something to do with the core. *'Kansai' Sector Sector population: 60 billion Sector worlds: Hyogo capital, Kyoto, Nara, Osaka, Wakayama Sector GDP: $14000 Warp Gate and Hyperspace Junction present * Reach Sector Sector population: 50 billion Sector worlds: Aigburth, Harvest, Katagalugan, Reach capital, Tribute Sector GDP: $12000 Hyperspace Junction present The Midrange The midrange sectors of the Holy Empire are notable in that they were all once the capital sectors of lesser powers that were subjugated and absorbed by the Haruhiists. *'Albion' Sector population: 30 billion Sector worlds: Britannia Inferior, Britannia Superior capital, Caledonia, Hibernia Inferior, Hibernia Superior Sector GDP: $7000 *'Ragnar' Sector population: 30 billion Sector worlds: Caprica capital, Gemenon, Libran, Scorpia, Virgon Sector GDP: $7000 *'Zeon' Sector population: 30 billion Sector worlds: Hatte, Mua, Munzo capital, Noa, Zarn Sector GDP: $7000 The Colonies The colonies represent the most recent additions to the Holy Empire's territories. *'Eridanus' Sector population: 10 billion Sector worlds: Arcadia, Eridanus Primus capital, Eridanus Secundus, Madrigal, Victoria Sector GDP: $2000 Of the Holy Empire's six colony sectors, only the Eridanus Sector was settled peacefully, with the initial Haruhiist presence on Eridanus Primus and Eridanus Secundus going uncontested. The worlds of Arcadia, Madrigal, and Victoria collectively formed what used to be the Mahou Shoujo region, an autonomous confederacy that was allowed to join the Holy Empire sometime during the early 31st century. *'Ophiuchus' Sector population: 10 billion Sector worlds: Canceron, Leonis, Picon capital, Sagittaron, Tauron Sector GDP: $2000 * Risea Sector population: 10 billion Sector worlds: Gorasnaya, Ostri, Pelles, Sarfuth, Tyrus capital Sector GDP: $2000 *'Sanc' Sector population: 10 billion Sector worlds: Aerilon, Aquarion, Loum, Riah, Sanc capital Sector GDP: $2000 The Sanc Sector was the central battleground for the Zeonic Federation, ZATO, and the Holy Empire during the Zeon-Zodiac War. The Zeonic Federation and ZATO each controlled two habitable worlds in the sector, with the fifth world controlled by the single-system polity known as the Sanc Confederacy. *'Sara' Sector population: 10 billion Sector worlds: Argo, Chau Sara, Kelanis, Moria capital, Mar Sara Sector GDP: $2000 * Umoja Sector population: 10 billion Sector worlds: Eayn, Palamok, Reagan's Planet, Sarengo, Umoja capital Sector GDP: $2000 Economy Foreign Relations *'United Nations of Earth and Nova Terra': The Holy Empire has tried its best to remain on the good side of the twin cradles of humanity, knowing full well its crushing military superiority. *'Altacar Empire': As one of the Holy Empire's most significant benefactors in its early days, the Altacar Empire has enjoyed a special place in the Holy Empire's foreign relations; the two nations are military allies with a free trade agreement in place. *'Argenti Federation': The Holy Empire has been quick to recognize the Argenti as a potential ally against the Pfhor and has been working on securing a proper military alliance with them, though relations are still slightly strained considering the Holy Empire's support for New Anglia during the Balklands War of the 3370s. *'Bragulan Star Empire': Due to its extremely close ties with the United Solarian Sovereignty, the Holy Empire considers the Bragulan Star Empire to be one of its most bitter enemies. Officially, the Bragulan Star Empire is classified as a rogue state by the Holy Empire, and trade of any kind between the two is strictly forbidden (except under certain circumstances, such as during the BEEEF). *'Byzantine Imperium': While relations between the Holy Empire and the Byzantine Imperium have tended to vary considerably over the years, the two nations have found that they share quite a lot of common ground and are generally willing to overlook ideology in favor of more practical considerations. In centuries past, the Holy Empire assisted the Imperium in its Great Crusade against the Tau, owing to its proximity to numerous Tau worlds; in the modern day, the Holy Empire has considered entering an alliance with the Imperium in order to put an end to the Karlack threat. A major relic of past Haruhiist-Imperium cooperation is the Holy Empire's foreign policy regarding the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds (see below). *'Cevaucian Ascendancy': As a friend of the United Solarian Sovereignty, the Cevaucian Ascendancy is thus a friend of the Holy Empire as well, with free trade agreements and a military alliance in place. *'The Collectors': While the Holy Empire does not officially recognize the Collectors as a sovereign state, there is some limited contact between the two, particularly when it comes to the trade of information. *'Chamarran Hierarchy': Although the Holy Empire was one of the first states to fight alongside Earth and Nova Terra against the Chamarrans, relations between the two have warmed considerably since then; as with the Argenti, the Holy Empire has been quick to recognize the Chamarrans as a potential ally against the Pfhor and has been working on securing a proper military alliance with them as well. *'Emissaries of XylyX': Despite the Emissaries' location on the very edge of known space, the Holy Empire has gone to great lengths to secure trade agreements with them, though the diplomatic situation could use some improvement, particularly given that the Emissaries have the potential to be very powerful allies against the Pfhor... *'Federated Ascendancy': The Holy Empire was one of a few states that directly aided the Federated Ascendancy in gaining independence from the Fourth French Empire; diplomatic, trade, and military relationships between the two are generally close and amicable, though not to the same extent as the United Solarian Sovereignty. *'Fourth French Empire': Although the Holy Empire aided the Federated Ascendancy in its struggle for independence from the Fourth French Empire, relations between the two empires have warmed considerably since then. *'Iduran Confederation': Due to the Iduran Confederation's isolationist policies, the Holy Empire has found diplomatic contact to be difficult. Trade has not been impaired too much, though. *'Karlack Swarm': The Holy Empire generally takes a very dim view towards the Karlack Swarm's stated goal of consuming everything in known space. While there have been a few incidents involving distant Karlack scouts probing the Empire's outer colonies, all-out war has yet to break out. In any case, trade between the two is strictly forbidden. *'Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds': The Holy Empire tends to treat the Nova Atlanteans with suspicion, largely due to Imperium influences and the fact that the Nova Atlanteans openly harbor Tau remnants in their ranks. This strained diplomatic situation has not prevented trade between the two nations, though. *'Orks': As with the Collectors, the Holy Empire does not recognize the Orks as a sovereign state in their own right, though it is quick to take advantage of their usefulness. Ork settlements in the shoal zones near the Holy Empire are often discreetly hired out to perform raids on Pfhor (or more rarely, Karlack) space. *'Outlander Commissions': Due to its position on the fringe of known space (and the fact that most direct routes to it passed through either hyperspace shoal zones or Karlack space), diplomatic contact and trade with the Outlander Commissions remained limited throughout its years of existence. What little contact existed between the two nations was cut off completely when the Commissions collapsed, and the Holy Empire has taken very little interest in the region since then. *'Pfhor Empire': The Holy Empire has been involved in a cold war with the Pfhor Empire for the past few centuries. Due to this ongoing state of war, trade with the Pfhor Empire is completely nonexistent; however, quite a few Pfhor smugglers more concerned with money than national loyalty have been caught trading weapons and other materiel to criminal elements in the Holy Empire. The SOS Imperial Navy has shoot-on-sight orders for any and all Pfhor ships it encounters. *'Sassanid Empire': As outcasts from the Imperium and open allies of the Bragulans, the Sassanids are largely treated with open contempt by the Holy Empire; diplomatic relations and trade between the two are severely limited. *'Shinra Republic': The Holy Empire and the Shinra Republic have enjoyed a close relationship with one other due to their proximity to one another, with a military alliance and free trade agreement in place. *'United Solarian Sovereignty': The Holy Empire was one of the first states to extend diplomatic recognition to the United Solarian Sovereignty and one of the first to offer material assistance against the Bragulans; their relationship has strengthened significantly since then, with the two nations enjoying a full military alliance and free trade agreement. Military SOS Imperial Navy SOS Imperial Marine Corps SOS Imperial Guard Demographics Species Humanity is by far the dominant species of the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya, though there are significant minorities of xenos. Language The Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya recognizes English and Japanese as official languages. Other human languages commonly spoken within the Holy Empire include Chinese, French, Korean, Russian, Spanish, and Tagalog. While xenos are allowed to use their own species dialects, they are still encouraged to use English and/or Japanese in public affairs. Religion Haruhiism is (naturally) the official state religion of the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya; as such, the vast majority of the Holy Empire's citizens (96%) are followers of the Haruhiist faith. Other religions, atheism, and agnosticism are tolerated, though their collective practitioners make up only a small minority (1% atheist, 1% agnostic, 2% other religions) of the Empire's population. Culture Category:National Information